Cases for wrist watches are known in a wide variety of embodiments.
It is also known that highly tempered corrosion-resistant objects such as knives, scissors, surgical instruments, tools etc. can be manufactured inexpensively on conventional machines and by hardening afterwards using steel with the following composition:
______________________________________ carbon: 0.6-2% chromium: 16-25% tungsten: 1-7% molybdenum 0.2-2% vanadium: 0.2-3% traces of iron. ______________________________________
The object of the invention is to provide for a case that possesses a high degree of functionality and stability.